American Summers
by Hunterchick
Summary: Mr. Weasley has a business trip to America to attend everyone goes with him. What magic will the heat of summer bring up? HGFW rated M just in case
1. Chapter 1

**American Summers**

A Magical Experience

This is my first fan fiction story, but i hope yall like it! Everybody seems to like my stories, i just hope i can meet your expectations. Well anyway, this story is about Harry, Ron, and Hermione. I, of course, do not own any of the charactors that are mentioned in the books (or movies), but maybe some of my own will show up later, who knows? Please R&R.

Chapter 1 Reunited

_Damn, what time is it? 4:30? Urg. If only I could get some sleep!_

Harry Potter was in his room in the Leaky Cauldron, fighting to get sleep. He was so anxious for morning to come, for that was when he'd get to see Ron Weasley, his best friend who he hadn't seen since he left his sixth year of school. He was also going to get to see Hermione Granger, his other best friend at Ron's house, where everybody would be staying until school started. He missed his friends so much...living by himself made him realize how much a friendship is worth.

_5:00? I'm sick of this, I'm heading to Ron's._

"Harry! Oh Harry, I've missed you _so_ much! How was your stay at Diagon Alley? You won't believe how much I've missed you! I --"

"Woah Hermione! Slow down! I've really missed you too!" Harry looked at his bushy haired friend and smiled. He'd really missed her too, but he was anxious to get to talk to a fellow male. No sooner had the thought came to him than he saw his tall, lanky, red-haired friend.

"Hey Harry! How you been?"

"Ron! Hi! I've been great! You?"

"I can't complain, although it will be nice to have somebody that's not a female around. Dad and I were the only guys here, adn he's been gone most of the time, so I've been spending everyday with the girls. Wow, let me tell ya, when you do that, you find out all kinds of stuff you _don't_ want to know. The only positive side is that maybe I'll be more productive in the dating field. You realize I've been single all my life?"

Harry just chuckled and shook his head.

"Ron, I don't think you'll have a problem with girls. I mean, hell--I'm surprised that you and Hermione aren't together yet."

"_Me_ and...and _Hermione_!" Ron laughed at his friend's crazy thought. "No way man, she's...we're...I...it just wouldn't work out," he finished hurridly.

"Whatever man," Harry said as he once again shook his head at his friend.


	2. Good News

Thanks to all of you that reviewed! Trust me, I don't want to make this into the same ol' Harry Potter story that everybody seems to write here. Yes, I agree, in this case Hermione and Ron shouldn't be together, but who knows what will happen? dun-Dun-DUN. This chapter will be a little longer than the last one, but this is where you'll see some chemistry start to happen. Enjoy! ;)

Chapter 2 Good News

"Kids, get up! Breakfast is ready," Molly Weasley yelled up the stairs. Fred and George arrived about ten minutes ago, and she knew everybody was eager to see them.

Five minutes later, Ginny came bounding down the stairs, when she suddenly saw Fred and George. She paused to give them a smile, then she ran to her twin brothers, giving them each a big bear hug.

"Fred...George!" I've missed you so much! How's the joke shop business?"

"Usually business is booming, but right now things are slow, so we decided to close the shop for a week to see you all," George said.

"Yes," Fred continued, "and we brought you something, Ginny."

"Dung bombs! Thank you! Now I can make Ron go away when he's annoying me!"

"You've got to be careful with these dung bombs, Ginny. Don't get them taken away from you. George and I made these, and they're _very_ stinky! Only use them outside because they make a huge mushroom cloud when they go off ; but don't worry, they cause no damage--only smell."

"Thanks guys!"

While the three siblings talked, Fred looked toward the stairwell as he heard the light thumping of someone coming down the stairs.

"...Hermione," Fred whispered to himself.

"Good morining, Hermione," Ginny said.

"Good morning everyone...Fred...George?" Hermione said as she just realized that the twins were there. "Well hello! How are you two?"

"I'm great now that you're here, Hermione," Fred said flirtingly, and he gave her a big smile and a wink.

"Well _of course_ you are, you never quit talking about her," George whispered to Fred.

"When did I talk about her?" Fred whispered back.

"Fred, I'm your twin. Maybe you never spoke about her, but I know you were thinking about her. Well, actually, I didn't know who you were thinking about back then, but now I know it was Hermione--and don't try to fool me, Fred. I know you too well."

"O.K., maybe I have thought about her some."

"Some my ass!"

"Oy, good mornin' Harry, Ron."

"Good morin' everyone," Harry and Ron said in unison.

"So Harry, how's quiddich goin?" George asked.

"Hey! I play too you know," Ron said defensively.

"Oh yeah, sorry bro! I'm just used to askin Harry 'cause we used to play together." George said.

"I haven't got to play for awhile," Harry said, "but i was hopin--"

"GOOD MORININ WEASLEY HOUSEHOLD!" Arthur said as he came into the kitchen with the morning post that their new owl, Eddie, brought. "Weasleys, including Hermione and Harry, we are going to America this summer!"

"America?" Ginny said.

"America?" Molly chipped in, "why in blazes are we going there?''

"Well, Molly m'dear, I have a conference with wizards adn witches from all over the world there about muggle prevention."

"Prevention from magic?" Ginny asked.

"Why of course Ginny."

"Well honey, this is great!"

"I thought you'd like this dear."

"When do we leave?"

"...Tomorrow."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3, On the Way

"Harry…..Harry!"

"Hmm? What?" Harry said groggily.

"It's time to leave, mate, get up!"

"O…….O…….okay," Harry said through a yawn.

Harry jumped out of bed, realizing that if he took too long that they'd miss their plane.

"Hey Ron, _why_ are we taking the plane again?"

"Good Lord, Harry! Don't you remember mum and dad's discussion? Ginny's not old enough to apparate for one thing, and it's also a very long way for anybody except people who are experts at apparation to do so. Thus the plane trip."

"Of course, sorry mate…..it's too early to be up."

"Yeah, yeah. We better head downstairs before mum comes up here…believe me, we do _not_ want that!"

" 'Aight, I've got your point, I'm gone."

Harry jumped out of bed and gave the room a quick once-over to see if there was anything he might've forgotten to pack. Not seeing anything, he followed Ron out the door to the stairs. They passed Hermione and Ginny's room, which was empty.

"It's about time, boys! Now hurry, we've still got to make it to the airport," Mrs. Weasley said while they were descending the stairs. "Arthur managed to get us a portkey, but we'll still have some traveling to do before we reach it."

"Allright everybody, do we all have everything we need? Yes? Good. OK, we've got a little more than 30 seconds, so everybody get situated around it and--"

"Dad, we know how to use a portkey," Ginny said to her anxious father.

"I know, but I just wanted--"

Nobody ever found out just what Mr. Weasley wanted because right then the portkey had engaged and was sending them hurling through the air to a grassy field about a mile out of sight of the airport.

"Umph, Won, gerroff me!" Ginny struggled to say.

"Well, I would if Harry would get off of me!"

"I'm working on it, hold on a second."

Fred, George, Mr. Weasley and Mrs. Weasley all landed with much more grace than everybody else. Hermione had landed on her feet, but the momentum from the portkey kept her moving toward the ground. She was preparing herself for the pain that would surely come as she barreled toward the ground, but two strong arms grabbed her.

"Woah, easy there!" Fred said.

"Thank you! I was afraid I'd be aching for days from that fall!"

"You'll never fall again as long as I'm here to catch you," Fred said as he looked at Hermione with a serious look on his face and a slight glint in his eye.

Hermione looked into his eyes, then sheepishly looked toward the tangle of bodies that was Ron, Harry, and Ginny and said "Maybe we'd better go help them." She then walked over to Ginny and asked if she was ok, knowing full well that her fall had to hurt when the two boys landed on her.

"Allright everyone, let's head to the plane."

Once inside the airport, everything went surprisingly smoothly. Everybody made it past airport security, even with their wands stowed away. Before they knew it, they were boarding the plane and on were on their way to the USA.


End file.
